Goodbye
by hannqhn
Summary: Suddenly he had just stood there in her doorway, telling her it was over. Oneshot based on the song Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.
1. Goodbye

**Okay, so I've finally written my own first story. I'll admit I'm a little bit nervous to put it on here, but what the heck, everyone who writes stories have been in this situation, right? ;]  
****I don't really know what I think about it, but hopefully it's not too bad. ;)**

**Anyhow, I came up with the idea yesterday when I was listening to Goodbye by Miley Cyrus, and I felt like it was a song you could make a story out of. ****So this is the result of writing and listening to the song on Spotify for two hours straight... I was done around 12.30 this morning, ehehe. :] Hope you like it. :D**

**Disclamer: I own nothing, even though I wish I did... *sigh***

* * *

22-year-old Lindsay Monroe sat on the floor in her bedroom with her back against her bed, looking at the picture of her and her ex-boyfriend Danny Messer. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't bother wiping them away. All she could think about since she woke up this morning was him.

Looking at the picture brought back a ton of memories. It was from their first date five years ago.

They had been best friends since the age of five, but lately they both had begun to feel different around eachother, and it took time before they figured out what it was. Danny had been the one to ask Lindsay out, saying that he didn't see her as just a friend anymore, that there was something else there. Lindsay had answered that she felt the same way, and had gladly told him that she would love to go on a date with him.

What neither one of them knew back then was that that first date was the start of something big. They had started a relationship that had lasted for five years, up until yesterday when Danny for some reason had told Lindsay it was over. She didn't know what happened. Suddenly he had just stood there in her doorway, telling her it was over. She hadn't even gotten the chance to ask why before he was out of the building, disappearing in the crowded New York street.

It had also been the night where they had shared their first kiss. Lindsay had felt her knees go weak and her heart had felt like it was going to explode. Kissing Danny had felt so simple, so right. She still felt that way when they kissed. Just thinking about that she'd never get to kiss him again brought a new set of tears. She could still feel their latest kiss on her lips. It had been two days ago, which now seemed so far away.

She turned on the radio on her nightstand, and the first song she heard was the song she and Danny had picked out as theirs when the power had gone out and they had been lying on her bed, with her room full of lit candles.

Through her tears she started to sing along, while remembering one of the best nights in her life.

"_I wish things could stay like this forever," she had told him, snuggling closer and laying her head on his shoulder._

_Danny had suddenly stood up and held out his hand to her._

"_Dance with me, baby."_

"_Danny, there's no music, the power went out, remember?"_

"_Yeah, but we don't need music. Now come on."_

_He had grabbed her hand and dragged her from her bed to the floor, putting his arms around her and held her tight. He had started to sway them back and forth, staring into her deep brown eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful. He had thought that nothing felt better than having his girl in his arms._

_Lindsay had first thought dancing without music had felt stupid, but after a while she had started to enjoy it. She liked being held by Danny, it made her feel safe. She had laid her cheek against his chest, and wished that they could stay like that forever._

_When the power had come back again, they had turned on the radio and Danny had felt that the song they were playing suited him and Lindsay perfectly. He had danced with her again, to music this time, and then they had just laid in bed talking._

The song ended and Lindsay felt empty. She didn't know who she was without him. They had known each other for seventeen years, without him she felt lost. She remembered him chasing her around the playground when they were eight, him comforting her when her bunny had died when they were eleven and the day she figured out that she felt something for Danny that hadn't been there before. The memories made her cry harder, and she wondered what she had done wrong that had made him want to leave her.

There were a lot of things Lindsay wished for then. She wished she could be stronger. She wished she could just forget about the whole thing and move on. She wished that Danny had told her why he ended things with her. But most of all, she wished that last night never happened. All she wanted was to be in his arms, with her head against his chest, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat, but as much as she wanted it, it would never happen.

Lindsay picked up her phone from the floor, thinking about calling him, but she put it down again. There was no use in trying to call him, he wouldn't answer anyway.

She sat there, remembering their years together, crying over the memories with the most amazing person she would ever know.

Suddenly, her phone lit up and the name Danny flashed across the screen. His ringtone started filling the room as more tears began to fall. She picked up the phone and hesitated. She wasn't ready to talk to him, but she answered the phone anyway with a shaky "Hello?" and at the sound of his voice she nearly lost it again.

"Hey Linds, it's me." His voice sounded hoarse, like he had been crying.

"What do you want from me, Danny?" she said, holding back the tears and trying not to lose it.

"I just… I miss you."

"Well, you really should have thought about that sooner, before you go and break up with me in the doorway to my apartment, and then leaves without an explanation."

"I just… People were saying that they saw you with another guy, Linds. I didn't know what to do. I know that I made the wrong decision and that I should have talked to you first, but I was hurt and didn't really think through my decision. I'm sorry."

"I'm hurt too, Danny. Do you honestly believe I would cheat on you? _Really?_ I thought you knew me better than that, we've been best friends for seventeen years, for crying out loud!"

"I know, I know, alright? I'm truly sorry. I don't know what got over me.

"It's just… All I've been able to think about since yesterday is our last kiss; I can still feel it on my lips. I also remember the time we danced together in your room without any music. That is and will always be one of my favorite nights with you.

"I remember chasing you around the playground when we were nine and me comforting you when your bunny died when we were eleven."

Lindsay was surprised. She didn't expect him to call and say that he had been thinking about the same things that she had.

"I… I've been thinking about t-the same t-things," she stuttered.

"Really? Do you remember our first date? That is also one of the best nights of my life."

"Of course I remember, it is one of mine too."

"Do you think you can forgive me for being such a jerk?" He asked her. Lindsay heard in this voice that he was crying now.

"I… I don't know, Danny," she told him, crying herself.

"I know it's hard, but… I miss you, and right now my biggest regret is leaving you, something I'd never dreamt of doing. I just wish to forget that last night ever happened. I wish you could forget it too.

"Because the truth is Linds… I love you. I just was too big of a fool to realize it before. Lying in my bed alone last night, knowing that I'd probably lost you forever because of my stupid decision really made me realize that I don't know who I am without you. If I didn't have you I'd be lost, and I mean it. You are the light in my life, baby."

Lindsay didn't know what to say. He had just poured his heart out to her, something that rarely happened. She found it hard not to believe him, and she felt a smile form on her face when she realized what he had said.

"I love you too, Danny."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Baby, you don't know how happy those three words makes me."

"I can imagine."

"So, look, what do you say about you and me going out somewhere tonight?" He asked her. "After last night I don't want to spend another minute without you."

"Sure, that sounds nice. Come by my place at seven?"

"Sure, I'll be there. I love you."

"I love you too. See you later."

"Bye."

Lindsay hung up the phone and smiled. What Danny did maybe wasn't the best way to deal with the situation, he should have talked to her first. But after hearing those three little words, she was no longer angry for what he did. Sure, it was wrong, but everyone made mistakes sometimes. She knew it would take time for them to get back to where they were before, but Lindsay didn't really care about that. They were together again, and that's all that mattered to her. All the other stuff would work themselves out eventually, even if it'd take forever.

* * *

**A/N 10/25: I've gotten a few replies saying they'd like to see a continuation of this story, so I'll probably write one. :} But not until earliest this weekend, as this is the last week before fallbreak, so next week I'll have more time to write. ;D Hold on 'til then. :))**


	2. Poll on profile!

**Hey guys!**

I just opened a poll on my profile as to what you'd like to see based on this story. :)

Do you want a continuation from where it left off, or would you like to see what happened before, like how their friendship grew and everything in between? Or maybe a whole new story?

It's up to you, so go and vote! I'm not really sure how long the poll will be open, but I will not close it until earliest this Monday, when my fall break starts. ;D

**And another thing, **I know that the reason to why Danny left Linds wasn't the best, but it's all I could come up with at the moment. If you have any other ideas I'm all ears. :) If I come up with something better myself I'll probably re-write that part, so yeah… :)

Well, that's pretty much it… Now I have to study some English, hehehe. :D


End file.
